Just a human?
by YukiLucifer
Summary: Shadow's new on earth but what will happen when he meets Hiruma for the first time?
1. Chapter 1

**Eyeshield 21 X ****Bakugan New Verstroia  
**

**Hiruma X Shadow**

**Well just to say the first fanfic I ever write together with someone... so this have been written in 2 different ways**. **anyway just to say we don't own any of the characters and the credit for the characters go to their true maker!**

* * *

*****Shadow's pov*****

Humans sure are odd creatures. Their cultures are confusing, their food is weird and their clothes look slightly creepy. They're really odd. AH! What the hell was that? Some kind of vehicle with carts and screaming people followed an odd putt up trail in a really high speed. What the? Humans ran around eating some kind of colorful thing in a cone or on a stick, laughing, being with their families. It actually looks kind of nice, but mostly disturbing and disgusting.

"Is something wrong, Master?" Hades asked as hovering up on my shoulder. "You look so serious."  
"Nah." Was the only thing I was able to reply, before I got interupted by some kids commenting my clothes with a laugh. What's wrong with them, I thought, gave them a glare before leaving.

I walked off in a random direction, shit chatting some with Hades on the way. The little ball figure was so small he was barely visible to other people passing, so they probably thought I was talking to myself.

"It's odd being in this world, isn't it?" he found, chuckling a little.

"Not really." I countered. "Hey, I kinda wanna try that thing that goes fast and makes people wanna throw up!" laughing both of us left the place called amusement park, and walked against the city.

The streets were crowded with people, bikes and cars, maybe even more than back home. Oops, red light, better stop. I looked at the cars that quickly drove pass. Those things sure were accient comparing to the ones we have. And the people drives the cabs themselves. So primitive. Well at least they go about the same speed as the ones home. Green light, time to continue my investigation.

Following the street upwards I winded up being in something I suppose being a shopping centre street. There were clothes in windows, toystores and restaurants and cafe´s. But what caught my eye was a corner store that sold Bakugan. I stood by that window a long time and watched the small balls laying there nicely placed. Their design sure was great, but one thing was a bit sad.

"These are just some plastic toys..." I muttered to myself since Hades had taken a nap inside the pocket of my coat. I sighed and decided to continue walking. "Before I wind up standing here all day." I thought.

Time passed and now it was about lunch time for me. I had seen people paying things and it seems we have the same type of money, good for me. I looked around through the different restaurants and cafés, then looked around through the people nearest. Most of them was eating that colourful thing in cone.

"_That's probably good._" I thought and walked to the place all of them had bought it. When reaching the cart I looked at a bullitine board on the side of it.

"_Ice cream... so that's what it's called_!" I thought in a smile, having my tongue hanging out some as I looked through the different tastes.

"Chocolate... strawberry... green mint... orange... raspberry Sunday..." I hummed to myself, everything did look really good, but I winded up with deciding to take a raspberry Sunday. It sounded tasty. I walked to the man inside the cart, ordering what I wanted and paid. I held the cone with a paper napkin and looked at the bright pink/purple ish colour.

"Looks yummy!" I said to myself and bit down in it. Everything froze. I felt a shudder go through my spine and my head started to hurt.

"Gah! Cold~!" I said whining and rubbed my head. "_Guess the name's telling the truth. Ice cream is cold as hell!_" I thought, but soon I had gotten used to the cold and just enjoyed the taste. It did taste really great.

"Say whatever you want about Earth, but I sure love their ice cream~" I said in a singing voice and walking down the street.

Time passed and now the sun was about to go down. I walked around through different streets, was now away from the centre city. I had passed the harbour, an amusement park, the centre street and was now in something that looked like a school district. I guess it's something like that since I've seen people walking around in the same type of clothes the latest minutes. And just as I thought, not long after I saw a sign by a gate to a big building. Leaning forward I read: "Deimon Senior High School..." Come to think of it this is the first school I'm passing today. The students that passed looked at me with confused faces and some girls giggled. I hummed some and looked at my clothes. Ok so I DO stick out a little. Maybe the coat is a bit too special for these humans to understand its style~?

I started to get sick of hearing those chicks giggle and whisper about me so I left the school gate and continued walking. Not long after I saw a big green field, with some people in the middle of it. Some of them were running, some of them did pushups and... one stood with a flame thrower? I couldn't really hear from this distance what he was doing with that but he stood and yelled incomprehensible things to the others on the field. They were all having the same type of clothing. Probably gym clothes for the school. They're probably in that school I just passed.

"_Wonder what they're doing..._" I thought and leant myself against a tree and crossed my arms.

I stood there for at least another hour and watched how the guys were being chased by he with the gun. Poor them. I kind of recognize that... feels like how Mylene use to do to me when I'm not feeling for work.

The guy with the flame thrower was having wild spiky blonde hair and long, almost elf ish ears. Maybe another alien? Nah, he looks more of like a freaky looking human.

"Hmm..." I crossed my finger against my chin, having a slight smirk on my lips and holding my tongue out. But my thoughts got interupted when hearing my video phone call. I sighed and picked it up, pressed the Answer button, and first thing I saw was Spectra's masked face.

"_Time's up, Shadow. Get back to our hideout immediately." _He said and hung up. I sighed a bit and putt the phone back into my pocket. Hideout... couldn't he just say "The hotelroom?" I took a last look at the people on the field, especially the blonde one, then walked off against the hotel where we stayed.

"Finally time to hit the sack~" I stretched my arms and crossed them behind my head.

**- Chapter 1 END-**

**

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the first chapter ^^  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**geez a chapter 2 O_O ^^ oh well please say if there's something that would be written better**

* * *

*****Hiruma's pov*****

These idiots, never showing their true strength. I looked over the team as they're training. I mean almost everyone don't show their true strength if I don't make them with violence. The fire thrower, one of my many chooses and one of my favorites. Cerberos laid in the shadow, resting, and probably waiting for orders, I could see his eyes watching the others from time to time else he looked pretty much asleep.

"Geez these people sure don't learn quick..." I mumbled for myself as watching the others.

"_Oh well they're better than not having a team at all and hopefully they will learn sooner or later..._" I thought. "_I maybe should fix a team and let them play a match..._"

I could feel someone watching us from distance, I looked against the person but I could only see a shadow from this distance. Wonder who he is? Somewhat I couldn't say I recognized him but as said it was hard from this kind of distance when not having a binocular. I felt him watching us a while but next time I looked that way he was gone.

How could I know it was a he when I couldn't see more than the sculpture of the body? Well the body form, either a boy or a very masculine girl. Since I haven't seen anyone in this school, not that I say it would had to be a student from this school but no one of the girls except one had a masculine body but she was shorter than this person not only that but she was home cause of fever today so I wouldn't think her parents would let her go outside. So who truly was this person?

"Time's up guys!" I yelled when the training was over.

We had been training for three hours now, it was time to let the others go home to their families for the day. While I myself wouldn't go home, no not just yet at least. I had a couple of things to do first.

We walked to the locker room, changed clothes n said bye to each other before walking home, I walked home to leave the bag then out in town again. I had some things to fix, Cerberos were politely following me and walked by my side even if he was loose. Cerberos were looking around at people that we passed in our way to a unsaid destination. I knew exactly where we were going and I have a feeling Cerberos knew very well what I were planning to do.

I got to a building and walked inside to talk to a certain person. I wouldn't give up until we found a team to play against, whether it should be with or without permission I wouldn't give up that easy. Cerberos followed me inside even through the guards tried to throw him out but gave up when they realized who I was. I entered a room without knocking, happily he didn't have any visitors then.

"Gimme a team to play against!" I said and laid down in the couch, having Cerberos sitting beside me as a guard dog.

"H-Hiruma..." the 'chef' of the place said. "You know I can't give out teams to you just like that, you don't even have a clear permission to start playing in competitions nor a complete team!"

"So what if we ain't 45 players in the team? We ain't an NFL team... yet. And this match wasn't thought to be a start of a competition more of as training for the team, sure we are only 11players but give us a chance!" I said with a slight irritated voice since he knew I had been playing before but the team split up. That was what irritated me the most, he knew I never gave up nor that I was amused of being denied for doing things.

"No, I won't give you any team to play against"

He's a damn stubborn bastard, well I acted like I had given up and left the building. Or well I walked home, took my computer and hacked my way in at a database so I could check and contact teams myself. As said I would do if with or without permission I don't care I will make them have a match so they'll take this more serious.

I soon found a team that seemed good enough to just train against, sends a mail to them asking if they would like to meet my team for training in the end of next week. Reads it through then sends it from the chefs mail looking like he would had given permission and sent a mail to ask if they were interested.

"Now it's just to wa-" I wasn't even able to finish the sentence before getting an answer from them.

I opened the mail and read through.

"A match awaits Ya-Ha!" I said to myself kinda loud, happy they accepted. "Now it's just to tell the others~"

The next day at the training I told everyone to sharpen up since a game awaits the next Friday by noon. God, their faces... I'm happy I didn't burst out in laugh there but their faces was really amusing. They stared at me like I were crazy it was kinda fun to see, some of them even called me a devil for getting a match put up this soon.

"What are you waiting for! Get started with the training already!" I yelled at them as firing off my gun.

**- Chapter 2 END-**

**

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the second chapter ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**3 chapters at once ^w^ yey**

**but from here there will be uploaded 2 chaps at the time (I'm a slow writer but my gf writes pretty quick ^^')**

* * *

*****Shadow's pov*****

What the hell was I doing here? This isn't what I had in mind at all...

Standing in front of a bunch of kids an old geezer, the teacher, introduced me to them.

"This is Shadow Prove. He's a transfer student and will go here for the rest of the school year." He said, made me feel sick for being forced to school again. I dropped out long ago from my old school, but now I was forced back. Feeling how the school uniform tightened against my body I gave a grumpy pout, held my hands in the pockets of the trousers and refused to look at the kids in front of me.

"Ohayo..." I muttered. I heard some of them whisper of recognizing me from some days ago, when I was passing this school. I gave them a small glare, then was let to my seat in the back of the classroom. Perfect... then I won't have to show I'm listening. I sat down and looked out through the window, but from time to time glanced at the guy sitting in the line beside me, but a seat forward. Somewhat I feel like he's the one I saw with the flame thrower before... I mean, his bag is full of weapons.

"I'm really not fit for this..." I thought. "School isn't me at all... I wanna run around and mess with people~!"

_***Flashback***_

_As entering the hotel room Spectra and Gus shared I saw how them all looked at me with slight glares. Guess I'm late again~._

"_Did you find anything out?" Spectra asked from the desk chair, having his legs crossed. I hummed and laid down on the bed. I remember certainly that he earlier today told me to report exactly EVERYTHING I found out. So~..._

"_Well let see. Humans have odd places called Amusement Parks, with odd rides and things that makes you wanna throw up, they've this awesome food called Ice Cream, just don't bite it! And the schools have the same clothes and-"_

"_Hold it!" Spectra roughly interrupted me. "Did you find out anything of use at all?"_

"_What I remember you said I would report anything I found out. You never said it had to be useful." Spectra sighed deeply at my reply and rubbed his forehead._

"_You idiot! You really thought you could just run around and play?" Mylene shouted in her usual angry voice. I smirked and held out my tongue, looking at her from my upside down position._

"_You never said I couldn't~" everyone in the room sighed._

"_Well, you didn't find anything out so I guess it'll be all for today." Spectra muttered and everyone left the room to go to their own, I felt lucky no one wanted to share with me so I got my own~ I laid down on my bed and fell asleep immediately._

_The next day I was immediately called to Spectra's room, and when entering I saw how he and Gus smirked at me._

"_Nanda?" I asked and tilted my head._

"_Congratulations, Shadow~ You'll be starting school." Gus said and held his arms out. I just stood there for frozen for a second, then my eyes flew wide open when understanding what he had said._

"_WHAT!" I shouted, and probably woke up the whole hotel._

"_Since you screwed up yesterday with finding information, you will start a school to learn more." Spectra said and crossed his arms and legs. "I mean, where else do you learn worthily info if not in school?"_

"_On TV? I'm not starting a fucking school!"_

"_Too late. You're already signed up for it." Gus seemed to enjoy this a bit too much._

_So in the end I didn't get much of a choice than attending that place. Funny enough it was exactly the school I had passed yesterday, but I wouldn't start until the next week. So at least I knew where it was. It seemed to shine up some for me, but when seeing the school uniform I felt it go down again. Dark trousers in a stiff fabric, a light blue jacket and a white shirt. Ugh..._

"_Remember now, you have to act as normal as possible, don't let anyone understand what you're up to." Gus said as helping me with the tie that came with the uniform._

"_If Shadow's gonna act normal, he will have to go in an Acting school first." Lync said teasingly from his seat in the window. I death glared at him._

"_We're on the fifth floor, Lync. I WILL throw you out if you don't sip it!" I almost shouted and crossed my arms, then he finally shut his mouth._

"_Do you listen Shadow?" Spectra asked from his usual seat. I sighed._

"_Yeah yeah, act like nothing and don't let anyone suspect anything." I muttered with a grumpy look._

"_Good." He said and looked at the time. "But you better get going now. Else you will be late." God damn it he seem to enjoy this!_

_End Flashback_

And that's how I winded up being in this hellhole. I'm an alien, being forced to attend a school in the human world to learn more about Earth and humans. What a pain in the ass...

I laid with my head on the desk and my arms crossed that hid my face from nose and down. The teacher was writing something on the black board, and I didn't get a shit of it.

"Well this will be a fun year~... not." I muttered, didn't notice how the blond in front of me looked at me from time to time.

**- Chapter 3 END -**

**

* * *

hope you enjoyed this ^^ will try to write the next chapter asap ^^  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for being lazy and not posting the latest chapters but I really hope it's fine anyway ^^  
**

* * *

*****Hirumas pov*****

"Great a new student, the first thing that happens this morning, just great." I though and sighed.

I mostly ignored what the teacher said, it was just too irritating to listen when it came a new student, I knew what he said anyway it's the same thing every time. I can't believe everyone is actually listening the new students never got the chance to introduce themselves before the teacher told them to sit down.

When the new guy sat down I couldn't help myself to take a look who he really was, the future of him felt familiar. Was he the guy who had been watching the training before? It felt like it could had been but I wasn't sure. Neither did I really bother to ask, if he is the one who watched then let it be, it's enough that this lesson is a pain in the ass as it is.

I knew Kurita too was a bit curious about who this 'Shadow' were and I'm pretty sure he would try to talk to him when he got the chance. I glanced over at Kurita who sat beside at the desk beside me by seeing him glancing at Shadow from time to time.

"Oh well the lesson is over I'm out of here" I thought and left the classroom I didn't bother if Kurita followed me or not.

"Why shall I really bother about if it starts a new student in my class? Again!" I mumbled to myself and walked to our clubhouse.

Of course no one where there at this time, the first graders didn't have break at this time. We barely ever had break at the same time except lunch.

The P.E was starting after a pretty long day in school and it was time to get changed. I walked against the locker room and quickly got changed n left to the field where we should have P.E to find out it had been moved to another place. I checked the time to see how long it was left until we started.

"Great around five minutes left..." I though n started to run to get in time and managed it right before the teacher got there.

"Tennis, just great" I sighed n got up to get the racket and a ball while hearing which we should team up with.

"Why do I have to play against the new guy? Oh well whatever, just to get this lesson over so I can get back back home..." I thought slight irritated.

Somewhat I've been thinking about it the whole time. Something is familiar with this guy but I can't just say what it really is. Hopefully I'll be able to get to know it soon since this start to irritate me kinda much.

- Chapter 4 END -

* * *

**hope you still enjoy this fanfic ^^''**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for being lazy and not posting the latest chapters but I really hope it's fine anyway ^^**

* * *

***Shadow's pov***

Ok what the hell is this? I looked over the racket, turned it and looked at it from every view. My opponent was the blond guy I'd earlier seen, and when the teacher putted us in pairs I got to know his name was Yoichi Hiruma. Every other student in the gym seemed to be relieved for some reason... and I could hear one of them whisper "Poor him... new and all."

"What do they mean?" I thought and twitched my eye a little. I had no idea how this game worked but luckily we were able to watch a game before starting. Apparently you're supposed to hit the ball with the racket to get it over to the other side of the field. And continue like that. "Doesn't sound too hard." Hiruma hadn't said a word for the whole time but when our match was about to start I could feel the enthusiasm rush over him.

"Then, our turn. Ikuso, newbie." He said and walked out to his side of the field. I sighed in a pout. Irritating. I have a name you know... anyway, I walked out to my side of the field, held my racket in my right hand, and so did he. Happily he was the one starting with the ball, so it wouldn't be so hard to hit it. Or so I thought... before I knew it the ball had crushed into the floor behind me. I looked over my shoulder with slight wide eyes.

"Holy shit..." I said lowly and picked it up, saw it was a mark in the floor. The blond had a slightly creepy smirk on his lips, held the racket over his shoulder, probably having that face thinking I wouldn't get a single point. The other students didn't seem surprised. The thought of that made me smirk and laugh.

"Awesome!" I said with my tongue out.

"Heh? What's with you?" Hiruma asked and changed expression. My smirk widened and I threw up the ball, hitting it and it smashed down at the exact same place behind him, leaving a mark on the floor. "I thought this place would be boring. But at least I found ONE lesson where I can have some fun."

Hiruma's eyes twitched.

"Tsk. So you're better than you look." He said and shot the ball back against me. And so the battle started.

I've no idea how long we played that game but it almost took up the whole lesson, since after a while the teacher stopped the game and said that we had taken too long time on us, and we were forced into the locker room to change while the others played their games.

I sighed and sat down on the bench by the lockers and whipped some sweat off, still having my usual smirk.

"You're not half bad." I said, watched Hiruma's back and stood up.

"You're not too bad either." He muttered in reply. I knew the conversation wouldn't lead to anything so I took out my bag from the locker and took off my P.E clothes. Since the school was over now I had taken my own clothes with me, since I just wanted to get out of the freaking uniform already!

I didn't bother about to shower since it rained outside anyway, so I just started to putt on my usual clothes: black leather tights, a black vest with short silver belts, a brown studd belt, my white high boots, my wrist bands and my purple sleeve less coat with the shoulder shields. But I'd left the shields back at the hotel since they didn't fit in the bag.

I didn't notice how Hiruma was watching me since a short while back, but when the other students entered the locker room I had finished and was now leaving back to the school to get today's homework. I was irritated on the fact that I had to go back to the freaking school life!

"Tsk... fucking school work..." I muttered as stuffing down a bunch of books in my bag with anger, didn't once again feel eyes on me.

- Chapter 5 END -


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for being lazy and not posting the latest chapters but I really hope it's fine anyway ^^**

** BUT I'm nice and posts 3 chapters at once ^w^  
**

* * *

***Hiruma's pov***

I looked at Shadow as he left the locker room starting to recognize him more and more. Well since I had taken all books needed already I could go home but something made me follow him to the lockers.

"_Those clothes make it seem like he ain't even from this world_" I thought as following him.

I took some schoolbooks from my locker to not seem too suspicious yet kept my eyes at him, he seemed suspicious enough to me to not let out of sight. Though time to give in for today and I walked home.

"_That guy sure is something different from all the others..."_ I thought.

I never noticed myself that Kurita was walking beside me until he stopped me by blocking the way.

"Nee Hiruma-san~? What are you thinking on?" Kurita asked with his childish curious voice.

I just looked up at him without a word.

"Hiruma-san?" I could see it on Kurita, he was scared and worried he had irritated me.

"Nothing and don't worry about it..." I said n passed him.

"Demo, Hiruma?"

"I said dun mind it!" I walked home before getting stopped again.

Today I was alone when getting home, a good time for once according to me. I took the time to do things I felt like.

"For once having the whole house to myself!" I thought and took a bottle of water from the fridge.

I walked back to the living room and threw myself at the couch and turned on the TV.

"Great just boring docudramas..." I thought and put in a old tape from a recorded game some years ago.

I looked through all their strategies, not to my own pleasure to seek out their secret. I wouldn't meet them sometime close, not through Christmas Bowl at least. After a while I couldn't help but to feel someone were watching me but I couldn't see anyone near by.

- Chapter 6 END -

* * *

**Sorry for this extremely short chapter ^^''**


	7. Chapter 7

**Quick up with these 2 geez... many chapters at once this time ^W^** **well enjoy**

* * *

***Shadow's pov***

No no, I'm not bored at all. I had not really homework to do. The only reason to why I'm taking the books with me home is for Spectra and Gus to look through, else I pretty much refuse opening them. But why I randomly followed this Hiruma guy home I don't have a clue about.

"Hey, master. Why are we here?" Hades asked as jumping up from my pocket and moved so he sat on my shoulder. I snatched my shoulders some.

"Good question. I just felt like going here." I replied. I was sitting in a tree at the street in front of the house and could see the shadow of my 'classmate' through a window. He seemed like watching TV or something like that. At least one thing here I recognize. But as everything else here, it must be pretty primitive.

"You're strange as usual, master." Hades muttered.  
Time passed and it was soon completely dark outside. It was soon close to midnight, yet Hiruma seemed to still be awake. I was still sitting in the same tree and was about to fall asleep of boredom, but for some reason I wasn't willing to leave to get to the hotel and sleep. When my head sunk I blinked and quickly sat up straight again and shook my head, so that I wouldn't fall asleep. I rubbed my eyes and soon was wide awake again, for like five minutes before doing the same thing again. Hades had gone to sleep long ago so I was pretty bored.

"Geez, why don't I just go back to the hotel?" I muttered quietly to myself. But as doing that I heard a weak creaking sound, and when peeking out through the leaves I saw Hiruma standing by an open window with a towel over his hair.

"Hm... must have showered." I thought. Strange... when looking at him I could tell he looked pretty hot. But others seemed to be scared of him. I don't get why, he seems kind of like me actually, so why would people be scared of- oh wait... never mind. Suddenly a thought struck me, when he'd been standing there for at least ten minutes.

"As long as he stands there... I'm stuck in this damn tree!" I thought with an angry pout on my lips, moved so I sat crisscross on the tree branch and had my arms crossed.

- Chapter 7 END -


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 already? Oo**

* * *

*****Hirumas POV*****

"_Ok so it is around midnight and I'm still feeling watched, what the hell is going on?_" I thought, standing in my bedroom window looking around some outside. "_... and I'm still alone here, where is the others?"_

The cool water falling from my hair down on my back was almost giving me chills when it started blowing, but I wouldn't move not until I knew who were looking, at least that I tried to tell myself. The sleep started to get to me and I knew I had a training the next day right after school but I wouldn't wanna go to sleep before I knew who was watching.

"_I know some teams are desperate, yet it don't feel like it's any of them here. Then who is watching me and why?_" I thought.

Well I may be smart and may have my tricks but that's usually just when it comes to football.

I walked downstairs and out on the backyard. I talked some with Cerberus who was also feeling someone were spying at me. I told him to check where the person is and if possible take the person to me. Then I walked inside again. I could hear Cerberus running away to find a scent that usually ain't there.

"_A dog is good to have at times I guess_" I some of were talking to myself but well I don't mind it, I more of am used to it when I'm alone.

After twenty minutes I could hear someone yell, I guess Cerberus had found whoever it was watching me. A thud on the mark then dragging and soon were Cerberus back, he walked inside to where I were. I looked at who he dragged with him.

"What are you doing here, Prove?" I stood up and looked at him with crossed arms. "And why are you watching me?"

". . . I. . ." Shadow started but never continued.

"I asked a question..." I was starting to get slight irritated due to the long time he'd been watching me.

I really hoped he would had come with a good reason but to my disappointment he never did. At least not what I call a good reason.

"I just felt like going here..."

"Really? I would more of take it as you were spying on me which is exactly what you've been doing ever since school ended."

"I've told you already! I felt like going here and I don't know why!" Shadows voice kind of hurt my ears in that tone he were using now.

"Whatever" I turned my back at him. "Cerberus, take out the trash..."

That order were followed by whining due to Cerberus grip around Shadows ankle as he were dragged out and literally thrown away.

The next day in school I could hear students talk about Shadows ankle due he had slight hard walking on it.

"_He got what he deserved yet I were nice to him this time_" I thought as looking at him for a second when he entered the classroom.

This day went kinda quick and it were time for training. I and Kurita did came a bit later than the others due to class ran overtime, but what's that to help for?

"_These incompetent tangle, will they ever learn how to truly play this sport?_" I thought and looked out over the players as they tried the new strategy and more or less ended up in a bunch laying on the ground.

"''ey! Bastards, get up on your feet and do it as it should be done!" I yelled at them shooting close to them to get them back up on their feet.

Ok I may be harsh on them but this is a good way for them to learn what they should do and not and they know very well what happens if they can't do it right. I guess this is one reason they pretty much of fear me. That and my precious little book no one else than me will look through.

"Monkey! Catch this!" I threw a spin to him which he did catch for once, last training he failed due to he ran the wrong way.

Yes even the monkey failed at catching...

-Chapter 8 END-

* * *

**I hope you guys have enjoyed the fanfic so far**

**please review and come with ideas what may be changed, _like amount of updated chapters at once or anything?_**


	9. Chapter 9

***Shadow's pov***

Ok. OUCH AS HELL! I start to understand why people are scared of that Hiruma... ok so it maybe wasn't especially nice to sit and spy on him for like six hours in a row, but he didn't have to let that teddy bear with sharp teeth bite me! I muttered curses as walking to my locker, took my bag and left the school. I was ending early today so it was no hurry home, so I walked to a city river a bit away from the school. I'd passed this place before and felt a kind of peaceful aura around there. I sat down by a tree close to the water, took off my shoe and moved up the leg of my trousers. I had bandaged the ankle when I came home last night and even now I could see small bitemarks and blood around the open, slightly healed wound.

"Damn bloody rabies teddy..." I muttered as sinking my foot and ankle down into the water. It was surprisingly clean water for being a city river. And the coolness was nicely numbing the pain away. I closed my eyes and relaxed to the cold water and the nice summer breeze.

"Ok, so Earth maybe ain't too bad anyway." I thought and yawned.

I've no idea how long I sat there, but my thoughts came back on track when I heard my phone ring. I took it out from the bag and pressed the answer button, this time saw Lync's girlish face.

"_Hey how's it going?" _he asked in a teasing tone. I was sure immediately he called just to mock me. I thought of just hanging up on him and go back to my relaxing, but that would give me trouble later.

"Fine. Why do you care?" I replied in a mumble.

"_Not enjoying the school life~?" _he laughed that irritating little giggle of his, made me shiver of disgust. This kid really gives me the yikes sometimes. I sighed deeply frustrated mentally.

"Like you should know. You're not old enough to get out of kindergarten yet." And as giving him that answer I hung up, since I understood he was just calling me to mess with me. I closed my eyes again and leant back against the tree. Once again I vanished into relaxation... until...

"Heh?" I thought as suddenly feeling how something was sniffing on my hand. I opened my eyes and looked with a confused expression as I saw the dog/teddy/bear... thingy from this night stand and sniff on my hand, but when I moved my hand away it left.

"Ok what was that?" I thought confused, took up my foot from the water, let it dry and putted on my shoe again and left the river.

- Chapter 9 END -


	10. Chapter 10

***Hirumas POV***

I had been following this Shadow guy from school after the training, I'm kinda surprise he never noticed me. And to not have any after-school activities he sure left school late.

After a while Cerberus walked over to him and sniffed at his hand, I myself stood at the bridge a bit away, waiting for Cerberus to come back. Seems like it's not only me who relaxes alone by the river anymore. It have usually just been kids and couples here, but they never walked close to the water, they just liked the view I guess.

When Cerberus came back to me did we walk home, I had homework to do sure I don't like it but it gotta be done.

"_I hate these things!_" I thought as sitting at my desk trying to do the homework for once but just ended up doodling all over the paper.

I put away the work and left home before the dinner to train. I've gotten used by now to keep the exercises up, running an hour before dinner.

I passed Shadow not far from the hotel at the way back home.

"_What's he doing at a place like this?_" I thought but kept running/jogging. "_It's only the hotel, and the forest that way..._"

I stopped at the bridge.

"Ok why the hell do I even bother?" I mumbled to myself.

I looked out over the water, the sunset was close and the sky were in a weak shade of pink and purple. I felt the chill air of the summer breeze through the shirt.

"_I should get home and eat before it's all too late_" I thought and headed home.

The next day in school for some reason wasn't like the other days. The teacher were late and so were almost everyone in the class, but late for what reason? And why everyone at the same day? Those questions hit me. I, Kurita and 3 of the girls were in time everyone else were late but why I never got to know. And yes there's things even I don't know. I knew some came by train but the trains wasn't delayed or canceled, neither were any of the buses. And it wasn't just students and teachers from my class that was late but other classes as well. I sat with the computer in my lap and my feet at the desk, checking the cameras I've put up a while ago but can't see anyone of the students or teachers. I checked timetables and news but couldn't find any reason. I gave up the lame attempt to find out why so many were late. I checked the clock.

"_10 minutes left of this lesson... great_" I thought.

I sighed and packed down the computer and was just about to leave when the teacher came.

"_why did I even stay this long? I'm outta here_" I thought and left the classroom after just glancing at the teacher for a second.

I still don't know why people were late and I never got to know but that didn't bother me. Students showed up the next lesson one by one or in small groups entering the classroom all after the time went by. The last one came when it was five minutes left of the lesson, one of the girls had taken the initiative to be the teacher this lesson since the teacher never showed up and she had the highest grade in this subject.

-Chapter 10 END-


	11. Chapter 11

***Shadow's pov***

"Aw damn." Why does this shit always happening to me?

The school was pretty much empty, and I know why. Earlier this morning Spectra had gotten into a fight with one of the Bakugan Brawlers. What's his name again? Shun? Eh, fuck that, I don't remember. Anyway, their brawl had messed up the whole transmission system and power so buses, trains, city trails, well everything that goes on some kind of power were out of order. We're now not able to stay by the hotel any more, one reason is that the Earth brats now knows we lives there AND it's too expensive in the length. So we're hanging at different places depending on the weather. At least the others do. The principal, whom I talked to earlier today, which was the reason to why I was late, got to know I stayed at a hotel, and he's now fixed a student apartment for me. Lucky me~ it's next to an ice cream store~ I'll also get money from the school for food and so and to possibly restore the apartment somewhat.

"Well rather that than hanging around in a wet alley all night." I thought with my arms crossed behind my head and entered the classroom. And as I thought, it was kinda empty. The only ones there were Hiruma, the guy/bowling ball he hangs with, some girl teaching the class and some other students. Since it weren't any REAL teacher around I had no reason excusing myself so I just walked inside and sat down at a random seat in the row by the window, at the second desk; 2 desks in front of Hiruma. I leant back in the seat, laid my feet on the desk and crossed my arms behind my head again, starred out through the window. Even from here I could see the battle damages in the furthest of the city.

"Wonder how long that will be on the news~" I thought, couldn't help but to grin my usual way and having my tongue tip slightly out.

- Chapter 11 END -


	12. Chapter 12

***Hirumas POV***

I looked at Shadow as he entered the classroom.

"_He sure don't show her any respect..._" I thought. "_oh well he ain't the only one here_"

But one thing had I made clear, I will gather more info about this guy in one or the other way!

I was almost half asleep the rest of the lesson even if I could feel the girls stare at me in a pretty uncomfortable way. I mean it seriously those girls give me the creeps. Always looking at me like I would be some sort of a monster. Okay fine I may be somewhat devilish on my personality with threatening people to get the way I want but , hey, that's how life is working nowadays. It barely cares what way you do it as long you don't get caught. And the weapons? It's gummy bullets they hurt but ain't dangerous, at least not like usual bullets, yet these girls look like I'd kill anyone I feel like. I have my rules me to. I wouldn't go as far as literally kill anyone. Threatening them is more my thing.

"_what is time anyway?_" I thought and checked the time. "_great 30 minutes left on this damn lesson_"

I looked at Shadow and saw he had fallen asleep then I looked at Kurita who really did his best to try to look fascinated about the subject our 'teacher' were talking about but I could see the boredom in his eyes but also the look he was dreaming about food.

"_That fatass always thinking about food!... I can't believe he's hungry all the time_" I thought. "_well he have parents who seem to care much about him at least_"

I snatched wide awake when the school-bell yelled and the lesson was over.

After the lesson it was a 30min break before a PE lesson that of course got canceled of too few students.

"Just great a two hours break" I murmured to myself but more of saw it as an opportunity to train.

When it was half an hour left until the last lesson did I went into the shower and was about to walk over to the locker to see a blushing Shadow looking at me.

"_Ok wth is going on?_" I thought.

-Chap 12 END-


	13. Chapter 13

***Shadow's POV***

Hooly shit~… that I wasn't expecting. I was just walking to my locker in the changing room to get one thing I forgot after the last P.E-lesson, and what do I get to see as soon as entering the changing room? A Hiruma with only a towel around his waist!

". . ." now I could see that he was pretty muscular even though the slim body shape. I couldn't really help but to look him over for a short second, then noticed how I actually blushed. My cheeks stung. I quickly looked away and walked to my locker, that happened to be right beside where he stood. Luckily he moved somewhat when I walked closer. I kept my head bown down to not show him the red cheeks. When I started to write in the combination to my locker I froze when he opened his mouth.

"Why are you here? And why blushing?" he asked. He had that suspicious voice he always talks to me with. I could answer on the first question easily, the other one on the other hand I had to think about.

"I forgot something here yesterday..." I started, was quiet for a second before replying the second question. "I dunno... maybe have a fever or something?" I used my usual childish jester voice to not make it sound suspicious. I finally got my locker open and looked it through, and as I thought, there my video phone laid. That's also a thing I can't let people see, since a model like this doesn't exist on this planet. Yet. I took it out and was just about to sneak it in inside my jacket when feeling a hand on my shoulder, and saw the shadow casting from Hiruma onto the locker doors in front of me.

"What's that?" shit! He saw it! And not only that, he took it from me and looked over it.

"Hey! Give me that!" I tried to reach it but he held his hand on my face, pushing me out of reach from it.

"Doesn't look like a regular phone... a portable computer?" he looked at me with a slight suspicious look again then turned his sight back to the phone. I moved back and rubbed my nose, which his palm had pressed on, then took the video phone from his hand and laid it inside my pocket.

"It's a special made portable computer, ok? Happy?" I grunted, was just about to leave the changing room when I once again felt a hand on my shoulder, and was a second later pressed against the lockers, facing Hiruma. I had no idea what just happened.

". . . well at least he's gotten his trousers on..." I thought, swallowing some.

- Chapter 13 END -


End file.
